legends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics NEW
'''Role Playing Basics''' *'''You can post as many times as you like, the pace of the game depends on all of the players for the most part.''' *'''You create a thread for each post you decide to write, you do NOT reply on the standard roleplaying board. ''' *'''For every role play that you it gives you EXP which levels up the character that you are rping with. ''' *'''Each post you make earns you 1 exp to start out with, then the Mod/Admin grade upwards from 2-20 points the way its graded is based on three Catagories 1)Effort 2)Follow rules,Game Canon 3)Grammar ''' *'''If character is involved in the Event during the week they are gifted 50 Extra EXP''' '''Character Mechanics''' *'''Each Character is given Special Attacks based on their characters powers or abilities ''' *'''The Special attacks evolve and grow stronger as the character levels up(there are currently 25 levels) ''' *'''the base stats(Offense, Speed, Defense) the character starts out with is mostly based on what the Owner submitted when they sent their join form. and will only change when Handler purchases upgrades''' *'''Each level characters may get new powers or get an increase in HP,MJ each level you are promised SOMETHING. ''' *'''If the character does not have any powers they will recieve Abilities that while require NO MJ(as thats a usage for powers( may cost, Money or even HP or nothing at all. ''' *'''Each Character is given 10 points to destribute to Speed,Offense,Defense when they join, those points must be placed by player if not done the Admin will do it, Those points will be the base of your characters stats. ''' *'''The player also is given 100 points to destribute to his HP or MJ Which the player does when they fill out the join form.(After that initial HP/MJ the Admin will fill HP/MJ when the character level's up and is granted more, unless the Handler wishes to PM admin and ask for it a specifc way.)''' '''Battle Mechanics*HUGE UPDATE*''' *'''Battling is pretty simple, this is the only place in the actual game that you will respond in threads as replies. ''' *'''Each character has 4 stats to understand in battle some characters will have 5.''' *'''The 4 stats that all characters have are 1)Hit points(This is your Health) 2)Speed points(this is how many attacks you can normally do per turn in battle)3)Offense(This is how much your base physical attack is :Example throwing a punch: 4)Defense this is how much the character physically can shrug off in damage per hit Example if the enemy can do 2 damage per physical attack and your character has a defense of 1 then their damage to you is just 1. ''' *'''The 5th stat is MJ that is the energy character us to perform their special powers, once that MJ is depleted you cannot earn it back in battle unless you have a potion. ''' *'''powers character have will very with each one, but it's fairly simple the power is activated and it effect is stated in your character stats. ''' *'''In battle you can KO an NPC(No matter the type of NPC from Underling soldier to main Boss) in ONE Post if the character you are controlling has that much power. Just remember battles are meant to be fun and also earn "easy" EXP and Money so dragging a battle out only helps you, Winning it instantly does really nothing other then grant you the standard $250 for battle win''' *'''*NEW* You cannot Bring another player you are fighting HP Down to less then 50% in your first Battle Post IF you're character is so powerful that more then one Attack would bring said character to less then 50% You are only allowed One attack, after which the other handler in their post has Two options) Retreat and leave the battle and get away without any chase OR attack and continue in battle and suffer whatever happens in the battle.''' *'''*NEW* You cannot KILL ANY Character that is a handler's without EXPRESS Permission first.''' *'''*NEW* You cannot Severly injury a character without EXPRESS permission from Handler(Like cutting Limbs off as an example)''' *'''*NEW* Character's can Dodge their next enemies entire Post of attacks IF they forgo their current attack post and can only use Passive attacks(Passive Attacks for example in this case is Healing Factor) ALSO this Tactical can only be used TWICE per Handler for each battle, Consider a Time out of sorts. posts for example: ''' ''' '' -Wolverine comes to the realization that fighting Sabrtooth tooth to nail and suffering the injuries is taking a toll on him in this battle He must think and act smarter then he has, Wolverine prepared for Sabretooths next attacks by not striking but preparing himself to dodge any incoming attacks while also healing his body.''''' '''''(Wolverine doesnt attack and is dodging Sabretooth's Next post)''''' '''Earning Money''' * '''You earn $25 dollars for every RP that your character produces.''' * '''the Winner of the battle earns $250 dollars''' * '''You recieve a EVENT Bonus if your character is involved in the EVENT during the week which grants you $100 dollars''' '''Spending Money''' * '''Please Checkout the Message boards in the area labeled "Market Place" You will find dozen's of diffrent items to purchase that can help characters out in battle.'''